Pure
by paleskin
Summary: A twisted tale of affection, lust and jealousy. Shion is the secret firstborn of the Sakamaki family, hidden away in recuperation. When she finally returns after a long time, blood will be spilled, innocence will be tainted. Was there ever a chance that she would escape with her soul untainted?
1. Chapter 1

The main house, though untouched by the passing of time, was unfamiliar to her. Her memories of the house itself were vague. When she was sent away by her father, she was five and fragile. She was a little older now, almost twenty. Her health had improved enough that her doctors finally allowed her to leave, though she had to make a hundred promises that she would take care of herself.

The house may be unchanged, but she was sure her brothers were different now. Taller and stronger, perhaps even more handsome. Vampires in general had always been blessed with good looks but the Sakamaki, and Shu in particular, were beautiful. Even as a child, he was lovely, just like a little angel. Of course, her little brother Reiji was adorable but she had the right to be biased about her own twin. She cannot wait to see them.

"Shu-chan?"

It was pure luck. The little boy of her memories and many dreams was all grown up, sprawled on the couch in the living hall, elegant even in his sleep. He was so still that, if not for the colour in his face, she would have worried if he was dead. She walked over to him, careful to make her steps light, and sat on the floor beside him.

"I missed you."

She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Shu did not even stir, for her presence was so similar to his own that he could not detect anything amiss. He was lulled deeper into dreamland with the comfort of knowing something precious was nearby, though he knew not exactly what.

She stared from his lips to his pale, exposed neck. Fire licked her throat, burning with sudden intensity – thirst. It had been far too long since she had her beloved twin's blood but it was such a vivid, surreal taste that human blood paled in comparison. Her eyes flashed, and suddenly her thirst was all she could think about. He probably wouldn't mind, now if only she could sink her fangs into his neck…

"Shi?" a quiet voice rang out in the silence.

Shion looked up. Reiji stared at her a few steps away, disbelief and happiness apparent in his face. The expression made him almost child-like. She placed a finger at her lips, motioning him to be quiet. Her own excitement seemed to supress her thirst, taming the wild fire in her throat. Reiji glanced at his sleeping brother and refrained from rolling his eyes. That slacker.

His scorn was all but wiped away when Shion flew into his arms with quick but light footsteps. "Rei-chan! I'm home," she said, hugging her little brother, though he was not so little anymore. In fact her height barely reached his shoulders. "When did you get here? He didn't tell us anything." She grinned. "I told Papa to keep it a secret. I wanted it to be a surprise." Reiji sighed. He had almost forgotten his sister's playfulness. "How do you feel, better?" he asked.

She ignored his question. "Rei-chan, I want to meet the others." The others were what she called her half-brothers. She had heard about them but Papa never seemed to like talking about them. She was curious. Now that she had seen her blood brothers, it was now to meet the rest of her Papa's children.

"Tonight," Reiji promised. "For now, go rest. You must not overwork yourself." She smiled and asked, "Sleep with me?" He pretended to sigh but the little smile etched on his lips gave him away. The little girl who was supposed to be older than him had always been fragile and sickly, so much that he wanted to be the older brother and take care of her. So many years stood between them, with only a handful of stolen days to meet each other. Now that he had her in his arms, he was reluctant to let go again.

"Okay, let's sleep together."

She looked up. "But I want…"

"Still?"

Her cheeks reddened and she nodded. He almost smiled but decided to harass her a little. "Can't help it if you're still such a baby you don't know how to feed on humans," he teased. With a clean swoop, he lifted her up. She was even lighter than she looked. The fact worried him but for now, the questions would have to wait. It was time to feed the little princess. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Her cool lips grazed the nape of his neck, causing Reiji to shudder. The anticipation was biting into him as he waited for her fangs to sink in. But she was more content planting little kisses on him. She used to feed on him even when they were children, though Shu was her favourite and he was only ever the replacement. The sensation shouldn't feel foreign but it did. It felt surprisingly intimate and he could feel her so vividly in his arms.

The little princess was not so little anymore. She has grown, obviously, and in ways that he felt embarrassed noticing about his sister. Despite her petite stature and almost child-like appearance, she had full breasts that were pressed against his chest. He felt somewhat dizzy at that knowledge and barely supressed the urge to...

" _Itadakimasu_."

The pain caught him off guard. It wasn't so painful that it showed in his expression but Shion could bite. It must be from her habits of feeding on vampires, their skins were tougher to break compared to weakly humans. But the pain was gone as quickly as it came. As a child, he never fully understood the pleasure that came with drinking from another vampire. Feeding on humans was meant to sustain them, but feeding on vampires was something intimate.

For prideful things like a vampire to allow him or herself to be fed on like a prey, it took great trust and love. Therefore, such feeding only happened between lovers. Theirs was a rare situation. Shion despised human blood and it was only after many years of therapy and conditioning that she could force some down her throat. As a child, her Mama made her drink from her brothers so that she would survive and the habit stuck.

The fair-headed angel in his arms was sucking on his neck like a little child, happily lapping up the fresh blood. She was never shy with her appetite, and even as a child, she had no self-control and would sometimes drink so much that Shu would faint. She was more careful with him though, because he was the little brother? Because Shu's blood was better? He didn't know.

His muscles tensed. Would she still prefer Shu over him now? Even when Shu was absolutely hopeless and useless? Sensing his distress, Shion looked up. "What's wrong, Rei-chan?" she asked. "Does it hurt? I'm sorry, it has been so long since I had vampire blood..." She kissed the wounds she made on his neck, as if to make them better. "Sorry, Rei-chan." She sounded so apologetic that Reiji hugged her closer.

"It's not your fault."

"If it's not for this... condition, we wouldn't have to be separated. Are we strangers now, Rei-chan?"

"Never. You are my sister, now and forever."

She hugged him, hands on his back. "I like the sound of forever."

"Then just stay here forever. I... and Shu would take care of you."

His words made her heart leap. She understood better than anyone that they would never be able to go against Papa's orders but to see her brother make such a promise made her happy. She was also relieved, she was so afraid that he would hate her for being a dysfunctional vampire.

"I love you."

More than the disturbingly sensual feeding experience, or her grown-up body pressed against him, it was her words that made him blush. Love. He hasn't felt that way about anyone in a long time. Yes, he loves her too.

He cradles her in his arms. "Sleep, Shi," he whispers. She obediently closed her eyes. It took mere seconds for her to fall asleep. He suspected that it was the effect from feeding on vampire blood, a contrast to human blood. Human blood always kept them more alert, more alive. Despite his many researches, he had yet to prove this however. But perhaps Shion was the anomaly. She had always been different.


	3. Chapter 3

Shion's repeated requests for five more minutes of sleep and Reiji's inability to refuse her had caused both of them to turn up late for dinner. It bothered him more than he would care to admit, he was always a stickler for formalities and manners. But he didn't worry that any of his brothers would comment on it, because they were in for a surprise. A new sister would be plenty for them to think about.

When the doors opened to reveal Reiji, no one paid any attention. No one even noticed the bumbling girl standing behind him until she pounced on Shu, grabbing his face and kissing him on the lips. They stared at her, too surprised to even respond. Laito recovered first and mockingly complained, "That's unfair, give me a kiss too." But no one seemed to hear him because of Shu's response.

"Shi?" It was only word but the turmoil of feelings was clearly heard. Disbelief, happiness, despair, all rolled into one. It wasn't until Shion nodded with conviction that it was indeed her that he smiled. It was so brilliant that it lit up his eyes. The phenomenon was so strange that the half-brothers' curiosity only deepened.

"Oy, who is this?" Ayato asked.

"Mind your language, Ayato, and that is onee-sama to you." Reiji walked over to break up Shu and Shion's reunion. With a hand on her back, he guided her to the centre of the room, ignoring Shu's scowling expression. "This is Shion Sakamaki, the firstborn. She will be staying with us."

The unexpected revelation triggered a few different responses from the brothers. Ayato and Laito were utterly surprised that the little thing was older than any of them, Kanato was whispering to his Teddy, and Subaru just glared at the appearance of yet another offspring of that man. Shu seemed to have recovered from his earlier burst of emotions and had retained a poker face.

Shion bowed a little, her white dress fluttering with her movement, and smiled so sweetly that she instantly won over Laito, and though he wouldn't admit it, Ayato. "Please take care of me." Despite her display of affection earlier, she had always been shy in front of strangers. She didn't know how to deal with brothers who didn't know of her existence until minutes ago, whose reactions were so different from one another.

"Oh I'll take good care of you, alright." Laito winked at her.

"I'm not calling you onee-sama."

"Teddy, there's a new doll in the house…"

Reiji nearly burst a vein, these brothers of his had no manners at all. He gave a stern glare at the three who spoke earlier, shutting them, before ushering Shion to her seat, between Shu and himself. Shion picked the utensils with all the grace of a well-bred young lady, something that pleased Reiji immensely. At least someone has manners in this house.

That was until he noticed she was picking at her food, eating only the meat and putting aside the vegetables. He frowned. "Shi, eat your broccolis," he ordered. "No," she answered shortly. He nearly knocks over his glass of water. Was his darling sister defying him? "They're good for you," he tried to convince her. What he didn't know was that she was so well-acquainted with the damned broccolis from her doctor-approved diet that she wouldn't touch one with a ten-feet pole if she could help it. Even if it meant going against Reiji. "No." Her answer was firm.

Reiji sighed and decided to let it go. The others, save for Shu, was paying attention to the siblings' conversation. It was odd, even strangely satisfying, to see Reiji defied. He had always acted his part as the master of the house, filling in for the irresponsible Shu. The sister of theirs was beginning to gain some cred in their eyes.

"Shu-chan, why are you not touching your food?" Shion turned towards Shu.

Shu met her eyes briefly, then turned away. "I'm not hungry." With that said, he abruptly stood up and left. Reiji was so surprised that he didn't even complain about his brother's lack of manners. He would have expected Shu to be glad, happy even, to know that his twin returned. There was nothing out of ordinary during their last visit either. What was going on?

"Shu!" Shion stood up and ran after him. "Shu-chan!"


End file.
